


Hold Him Together

by FabularumScriptorem217



Series: Broken [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabularumScriptorem217/pseuds/FabularumScriptorem217
Summary: This is an addition, to All the Broken Bits, showing a little bit about how Annabeth feels. It is from Annabeth's POV and I may add more to this series and her POV but for now this is a one-shot depicting her POV and the events of All the Broken Bits.





	Hold Him Together

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This does reference Self-Harm and cutting; as well as, feelings of depression, and PTSD, so be advised before reading. 
> 
> I do not own these characters Percy Jackson and the rest of the characters from this story are Rick Riordan's just with a bit of my thoughts/feelings on these characters added in. Please let me know if you like this have any critiques, or think I should add more to this story. Thanks for reading.

Annabeth

Having gone through Tartarus people tend to think that her nightmares were filled with the heat, the monsters, and the never ending misery that is the pit, which is somewhat accurate. When she wakes up in the middle of the night; yes, sometimes it is to her being clawed apart by monsters, or running in circles from when she was blind and couldn’t find Percy. But the worst ones, are when she finds Percy bleeding out from injuries he inflicted himself; it’s where she failed him and was too late, where she couldn’t help him, where she couldn’t save him from himself. Some days it’s harder than others; she can feel the strain from trying to be his everything, trying to be enough for him, it’s like trying to shoulder the sky all over again. But she knows no matter how hard it gets she could never abandon him for he would always be there for her when she needs him. 

She has been pushing him so hard to open up and share with the others, she felt it might help if he realized that no one would judge him and that his friends would all accept him, that it's okay that he's not perfect. Annabeth may have been a bit harsh with Leo, but she couldn't help but feel like a part of this was her fault, she pushed him to share his struggles with them and then this happens. Why couldn't Leo just keep his mouth shut like everyone else, the rest of the group could put two and two together, they understood. He just had to go and open his mouth and in the process remind Percy why he doesn't like opening up, or going out with his scars visible. Maybe she should have tried talking about this before going straight for a show and tell, Leo was never that good with people, he's always been much better with machines. But Annabeth knew complications like this might occur, she knew it was a possibility, but she had just hoped everything would be fine, god she was an idiot she should have thought this through better.

As she returns back to his cabin and finds Percy there a knife in his hands; she can’t help but feel like she stepped straight into one of her nightmares. She should have come straight with him, instead of yelling at Leo. She rushes across the room, and gently takes the knife from his hand, before searching him for any new additions. There are none. She can’t help herself she touches his face, to remind herself that he’s still here, before pulling him into an embrace, hoping that if she never lets go, he’ll never leave her. Hoping that she can hold him tight enough that she can pull all his broken bits together, that she can hold him together. 

She hopes that one day he’ll understand, how amazing he is. She knows he must be suffering terrible nightmares as well; but whenever, she sneaks into his cabin he just holds her and shushes her back to sleep, pushing his problems to the side for the moment. He’s her rock, her hero. How everything he’s done and everything that has been done to him isn’t his fault. She knows it’s a constant fight, he may be better for weeks and then something small could push him back into this headspace. It may be a constant battle, but there is no battle that they’ve faced together that they have not won, and she intends to keep it that way.


End file.
